


the trolley problem

by daringyounggrayson



Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [18]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Batman Bingo, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hostage Situations, Hurt Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringyounggrayson/pseuds/daringyounggrayson
Summary: Bruce has two choices: (1) save Dick and let five innocent kids go through absolute hell, or (2) save five innocent kids and let Dick go through absolute hell.Dick knows that saving five people is better than saving one, and he won't blame Bruce for choosing the less bad option.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833130
Comments: 21
Kudos: 140





	the trolley problem

**Author's Note:**

> litrally asked: hostage with dick for batman bingo?

“Here’s how this is going to work.” Dick winces as the gun is shoved harder against his temple. “Step away from the merchandise and let my buddy drive off, and I’ll let the kid go bullet-free.”

Or, phrased another way, Bruce has two choices: (1) save Dick and let five innocent kids go through absolute hell, or (2) save five innocent kids and let Dick go through absolute hell.

“Put down the gun,” Bruce growls, not daring to turn around to face the human trafficker holding Dick in a chokehold. 

“I’m not fucking kidding.” The safety clicks off. “If your next move isn’t backing away from the van, I’ll kill him. Be doing all of Gotham a favor.”

Dick has never liked the trolley problem; there are no good choices, just a less bad choice that will haunt the chooser for the rest of their life. And Dick understands that sending a bullet through his skull is the less bad choice, he does. But it’s still—

He just didn't think he’d die so soon, that’s all. He thought he’d at least get his driver’s license first.

“No one dies tonight.” 

Bruce still hasn’t moved, and the barrel of the gun is cold against Dick’s skull.

“I’ll give you ten seconds before I kill all of them. _Ten_.”

Here’s how the trolley problem is supposed to work: (1) don’t pull the lever, and five people die, or (2) pull the lever, change the trolley’s direction, and kill one person in the process. Do nothing and allow five people to die in order to avoid killing one, or do something, save five people, and be responsible for the death of one. The deontologist would argue that killing is wrong, period, so option two is immoral. The utilitarian would argue that option two is the best choice because the end result is more important than the action itself. 

“ _Nine_.”

Dick considers himself more of a utilitarian, but even if he knows what choice he would make, it’s still a nauseating problem. Especially with real-world context and real-world people. Especially when he’s tied to the tracks.

“ _Eight_.”

Dick hears the sound of Bruce’s lock picks getting back to work. Bruce is going to do something; he’s going to get the kids out of the van and away from the danger. Bruce realizes that there’s no beating the trolley problem this time, that saving five people is better than saving one—especially when the one in question literally signed up for this.

Dick closes his eyes, tries to think of something good.

“Wrong choice.”

The van’s metal door swings open, and then there are five pairs of feet running out.

A batarang clinks as it’s thrown into the air. Someone screams. A gun goes off, and then everyone is screaming.

Dick’s body hits the ground, but he doesn’t feel the ground’s impact like he should. 

Time jumps. Another body hits the ground. A car door slams and someone yells. Then another body hits the ground.

Dick breathes, opens his eyes to find that he’s still in the land of the living. He takes another breath, still in disbelief that that’s something he can do, still unsure how it’s possible.

Dick blinks—time jumps—and Batman is in front of him, pressing gauze against the spot where his neck meets his shoulder. It’s then that Dick realizes what happened: Bruce was fast enough to pull the lever and untie the last would-be victim; he beat the trolley problem.

“I’m here. You’re going to be alright, Robin.”

Somewhere between delirious and ecstatic, Dick says, “You _won_.”

“What.”

Batman’s frowning face swims above him.

Dick blinks for a second too long. “I smell blood. An’ quarters.”

Dick blinks, doesn’t open his eyes. Sound hums in and out, and he can pick out his name, maybe a “please,” before it’s gone completely.

oOo

The first thing Dick notices is that his right arm is restrained against his chest—a sling, his brain tells him. The next is that his left hand is being restrained by a large, warm hand.

“ _Bruce_ ,” Dick says, voice cracking from how dry his throat is. He tries to roll his head to get a better look at the man, but his neck protests the movement so he stops.

Bruce squeezes Dick’s hand and pulls his chair closer to the bed. “I’m here.” He runs his fingers through Dick’s hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Nn,” Dick mumbles, and it’s enough for Bruce to understand that Dick means _absolutely terrible, thanks_.

Bruce says, “You lost a lot of blood.” and it’s enough for Dick to understand that Bruce means _I thought I was going to lose you_.

Dick squeezes Bruce’s hand, trying to reassure him that Dick is still here. “The kids get out okay?”

“They’re safe.” Bruce shifts in his chair, leans closer to Dick’s ear. “I’m sorry—I should’ve been faster.”

Despite the pain, Dick turns his head to look at Bruce, tries to smile. “’s okay. Not like you had any good choices.” And Dick is kind of the reason Bruce had two bad options, isn’t he? At least partially. “Sorry I got caught.”

Bruce grunts, shakes his head. He says, “We’ll discuss this later—when you’re feeling up to it.”

Dick’s stomach twists. “Sure.” He rolls his head back to look at the ceiling. 

Sometimes it feels like their lives are one giant trolley problem: no good choices, and more than enough guilt to go around. And if Dick’s learned anything from philosophy and his years in the hero community, the only way out of it is through premature death. Sooner rather than later, too.

Bruce pets his hair, and Dick is half-asleep when he asks, “Can you take me driving later? When I’m not on, like, a thousand drugs?”

Bruce makes a noise that’s almost a laugh, but it’s strained. “Alright. When you’re feeling up to it.”

Dick hums. The trolley is coming for them, but they still have time, and Dick is going to make the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! If you're feeling up to it, comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> [tumblr](https://daringyounggrayson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
